1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server racks, and particularly, to a server rack having a payload weighing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Server racks are used for accommodating a number of blade servers. But the load-carrying capacity of a server rack is limited. When the weight of the blade servers exceeds the load-carrying capacity of the server rack, the server rack is at risk of being damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a server rack, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.